Ghost Rider: Argent Slade trailer
by ReptileEdge
Summary: This is a trailer for a future fanfic story starring an oc I created as a new Ghost Rider. The rest of the details are inside.
1. Trailer

**Since I don't have the fanfic of this out yet, I figured I might as well make a trailer for it. **

**Enjoy. **

**I don't own anything except for my oc. **

**Ghost rider belongs to Marvel, and any other characters in this trailer belong to their respective owners. **

**I don't own Highway to Hell, Highway to Hell belongs to AC/DC.**

... 

**We cut to a scene of a graveyard with the camera view focused on one particular stone head.**

The rider known as Carter Slade... has passed.

**We see the engraved name of Carter Slade on the head stone.**

Before he passed, he passed down the power of the rider... to his grandson.

**The camera shows someone on a motorcycle driving down a highway as the sun goes down. **

**As soon as the sun went down, the tires of the motorcycle began to catch fire.**

My name, is Argent Slade... and I'm the ghost rider.

**The scene changes to Argent driving by a billboard that says 'Welcome to Gravity Falls.' Then it cuts to him riding into a town. **

"What brings you to Gravity Falls? Never seen you in town before." Said the Mystery Shack's handyman, Soos. "You taking a vacation, or you just passing through?"

"Well, I could be here for both. You never know." Said Argent. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. It's just that weirds things have been happening in this town."

**The scene then changes to Argent driving by a public park in a city. **

"But not just here. Strange events have been happening in other places too. There's this public park in a city somewhere." Explained Soos.

**Scene changes to Argent arriving at a beach front town. **

"I even heard about some things that happened in Beach City." Soos continued.

**Argent is then seen driving through the town of Elmore. **

"But don't get me started with Elmore. Weird things practically happen on a daily basis in that town." Soos continued to explain as the screen fades to black.

**The scene then fades back to Argent and Soos. **

"Anything else I should know about?" Argent asked.

"I've heard some rumors about magic in Echo Creek California. Other than that, nothing else. But hopefully you enjoy your time here in Gravity Falls."

**The scene then cuts to black.**

"Yeah, hopefully." Said Argent.

**The scene then fades to a group of muggers at night trying to mug Robbie and Tambry. **

**But then, they hear a motorcycle coming their way. **

**When the motorcycle appeared, its wheels were on fire as it drove towards them. The camera focusing on the wheels to keep the driver obscured from view. **

**The muggers stopped what they were doing, and froze as their took note of the motorcyclist. **

"What the hell is that?!" Said one of the muggers.

**The scene then switched to the muggers getting tossed around by a fiery chain. The scene cuts to black, then it fades to the whole mystery shack crew with Wendy's friends at Lazy Susan's diner with Robbie and Tambry explaining to everyone what happened. **

"It was absolutely insane you guys! You won't believe it!" Said Robbie.

**_Coming soon. _**

**The scene cuts to the same motorcycle with its wheels on fire driving down a road. **

I wasn't the first rider. There's my grandfather, Carter Slade, then Johnny Blaze, Danny Ketch, Robbie Reyes, and many others that can't name on top of my head.

**The scene then changes to Argent eating a slice of pizza from a pizza shop in Beach City. **

I've fought muggers, rapists, serial killers, and all sorts of psycho's.

**_There's a new rider in town._**

**The scene fades to black for a second, then fades to Argent riding his motorcycle through Echo Creek. **

Buuuuuuuuuuut... fighting dream demons,

**Scene cuts to Bill Chiper laughing maniacally. **

aliens,

**Scene cuts to the three diamonds shadows (Yellow, Blue, and White), then cuts to Lord Hater laughing evilly, and then cuts to Lord Dominator laughing with sick glee. **

lizards in suits from another dimension,

**Scene cuts to Toffee sitting at his desk baring a calm calculative expression with hands folded. **

as well as other crazy shit like that,

**Scene then cuts to show some of the crazy stuff that's happened in Elmore involving a blue cat and an orange fish with legs, and some of the crazy stuff that's happened in a public park involving a blue jay and raccoon, then fades to black. **

wasn't exactly on my to do list...

**Scene fades to show the wheels of Argents motorcycle catching on fire, then the camera view then rises up to show Argent's eyes glowing, then his skin gets burned off, and all that remains of his face is a flaming skull. **

**Scene cuts to black, then fades to show Argent on his motorcycle.**

"Let's ride."

**He then revs up his motorcycle as highway to hell by AC/DC starts playing. **

_"I'm on the highway to hell!" _

**The scene changes to Argent speeding down a tunnel while looking back to aim a sawed off shotgun at a Dom-bot chasing him. **

**_"Highway to Hell!"_ **

**He then proceeded to fire rounds covered in Hell Fire at the volcanic robot, and caused it to explode. **

**_"Highway to Hell!"_ **

**_And he's bringing Hell_ **

**Scene cuts to a giant sized Argent, in rider form sending a flaming right hook to Yellow Diamond, sending her flying back, the crystal gems standing in the background watching the fight unfold before them.**

**_"I'm on the highway to Hell!"_ **

**_To your doorstep _**

**The scene then cuts to Argent in rider form walking back to his motorcycle with his back turned. Then he gets blasted by a spell on the back of his head, stopping him in his tracks. The music ceases. He turns around, glaring at Star and Marco. **

"I think you made him angry." Said Marco.

"Yeah, I think I did." Said Star.

**The rider then gave an inhuman roar, causing Star and Marco to scream and run off offscreen. The music starts up again. **

**_"Highway to Hell!"_ **

**The scene then changes to show the ghost rider swinging his chain around like a cowboy's rope before wrapping it around Lord Hater, pulling him forward, and grabbing him by his robes. **

**_"Highway to Hell!" _**

**The ghost rider is then seen breathing fire at Rhombulus. **

**_"Highway to Hell!"_ **

**The scene then changes to show Argent walking away from the crystal gems with a flaming crow bar held against his shoulder like a baseball bat or umbrella. **

"You could've handled that situation a less destructive matter, you know." Said Pearl.

**The music ceases.**

Argent stopped and turned back around, "True, but it's a force of habit." Said Argent.

**_"I'm on the highway to Hell." _Music ends.**

... 

**Hopefully you enjoyed the trailer I made.**


	2. Question

**Hey guys, ReptileEdge here. **

**While I'm still working on my other fanfics, I would like to ask you guys something. **

**Should I keep the fire of Argent's ghost rider form the classic orange color, blue, or something more original? Since I never specified what color his fire is in the trailer I made. **

**I'm personally leaning towards something original, but I wanna hear what guys think before I make my final decision.**

**Before you ask, no I don't have a poll for it. I just want to hear you voice your opinions because ****I just need ideas for hellfire color.**


End file.
